1. Field
The present invention relates generally to systems, devices, and methods for moving and disposing of garbage. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dolly system for moving garbage in a garbage container and unloading the garbage from the garbage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many industrial, commercial, and residential settings, significant amounts of trash and garbage need to be disposed of. Garbage is often first loaded into relatively small containers, emptied into successively larger containers, and then transferred to a receiving container or platform, such as a dumpster, garbage-hauling vehicle, or trailer.
In many cases, the opening for a dumpster or vehicle to receive the garbage is many feet above the ground. For example, a dumpster may be in the form of a large open box with sides several feet high. Similarly, the bed of flat-bed truck to receive a load of garbage may be several feet off the ground. Moving garbage to the receiving container and unloading the contents may be labor-intensive and difficult. Also, the lifting of the containers may be increase risk of injury by the personnel performing disposal.